


Olympic Tryouts (part 22)

by jennamacaroni



Series: Olympic Tryouts [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennamacaroni/pseuds/jennamacaroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and Brittany have been rivals in the college hockey world for the past four years.  now they’re both at Olympic tryouts to play on the same team and Boston and Minnesota just don’t get along, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympic Tryouts (part 22)

**Author's Note:**

> quick turnaround here. thanks as usual to all of you who read this silly story and tackle hugs to all of you who take the time to review or send me a message, even if it’s usually full of screaming and cussing. these two idiots, i swear.

Brittany’s tongue tastes of sugary sweet syrup and milk chocolate. Santana somehow manages to place the coffee mug down before one hand finds purchase in the back of Brittany’s neck and the other the exposed skin between her t-shirt and sinfully short sleep shorts. They kiss long and sloppy, Brittany’s nails scratching the bare skin of Santana’s ribs under her shirt and teasing out a moan.

Brittany breaks the kiss to take a sharp breath. “On a scale of one to ten, how hungry are you right now?” Hot breath is right at Santana’s ear before Brittany takes the earlobe into her mouth and sucks hard on it.

“Depends on what for,” Santana manages, her body hot all over. Brittany’s hands haven’t stopped trailing all along underneath Santana’s shirt as she moves to place hot and wet kisses in a path one-by-one down Santana’s neck.

Brittany eventually pulls back after she’s kissed and licked the full length of both collarbones. Her eyes are any icy blue and dancing with starlight as she looks at Santana, unblinking. There’s lust. Hunger. Adoration. And something else.

“Shut the door,” Santana demands and in an instant, Brittany is up and across the room, closing the door and clicking the lock.

As Santana watches her slink back, she speaks. “You know, I’ve never been in your bed before.”

“Well, no better time like the present, then,” Brittany whispers hungrily, before climbing over Santana, pushing her back into the pillows and finding her lips.

_____

Santana peels Brittany’s shirt off in between open-mouthed kisses, just managing to yank it off completely and recapturing Brittany’s bottom lip between her teeth when there’s a knock on the door. Instead of answering, Santana’s eyes and then her lips find Brittany’s breasts, eliciting a sharp inhale and a tug from the hand tangled in Santana’s hair.

“…yea.. Yeah??” Brittany manages, calling to the visitor but making no move to get up.

“Pool. Now!” Quinn. Always with the perfect timing.

“We’ll meet you there!” Brittany shouts, as Santana takes a nipple into her mouth and swirls a circle around it with her tongue. Brittany moans loudly and squirms underneath her, hands clamping onto Santana’s ass and squeezing her closer.

_____

“Are you sure?” Santana’s hands tease the waistband of Brittany’s shorts, grazing a hipbone as she leans on an elbow, watching Brittany carefully and holding her breath.

“Yes, sweetheart,” Brittany breathes, smiling like Santana is just the best thing before sealing her answer with a kiss.

_____

Santana is three fingers deep inside of Brittany when there’s another knock on the door.

“Don’t you dare think about stopping,” Brittany gasps, “TAKING A NAP!” she shouts to the interruption before pushing her tongue back into Santana’s mouth and gripping desperately at her shoulders.

“Well maybe,” _kiss_ , “you should,” _kiss_ , “work on being a little quieter,” Santana whispers, stifling a laugh. Brittany just throws her head back, her mouth hanging wide open and eyes pressed tightly shut as her whole body seizes and she’s falling, falling.

_____

Fingers and tongue and oh God. Santana has to bite down hard on a pillow to keep from screaming. Mental note: add orgasms to the already long list of talents of one Brittany S. Pierce.

When Santana’s body eventually unclenches and begins to relax, her limbs still shaking and core throbbing, Brittany extricates her fingers, licks her lips and begins the climb back up Santana’s naked body, trailing a path of kisses along the way. She settles snugly on top, their hips fitting together easily and Brittany’s weight the anchor tethering Santana to this moment. She leans forward to capture Brittany’s top lip, sucking on it gently.

They lie there simply looking at each other blissfully for a few drawn out minutes, until Santana’s breathing is even once more.

“That was…”

“The best thing ever? I know,” Brittany agrees, pressing another soft kiss to Santana’s lips and teasing out a wide smile. “You know what I love?”

“What?” Santana asks, running her fingers through the tangles in Brittany’s hair.

“This dimple.” Brittany pokes a finger into the small depression in Santana’s left cheek, just above the corner of her lips. Santana grins wider and wraps both arms tightly around the gorgeous woman on top of her, sighing happily as their legs tangle together under the sheets.

_____

By the time Brittany and Santana make it to the pool, most of the team is already there splayed across towels all over the pool deck, some already dunking and bobbing in the clear turquoise water. Santana easily finds Quinn sunbathing alongside Tina, Mercedes and Rachel on the far side of the deck and Brittany follows close behind, trying to step on the backs of Santana’s flip flops to give her a flat tire.

“Well if it isn’t Beavis and Butthead finally making an appearance. You get lost on the way over or…?” Quinn’s tone oozes with faux-innocence that luckily only Santana knows well enough to pick up on.

“Well the campus can be mighty big an’ confusing,” Brittany interrupts in her best over-the-top valley-girl accent. ”Took a wrong turn.”

“Do you guys want a campus map? I have at least four copies, in case of this very..” Rachel trails off rummaging around in a hot pink tote bag branded with an enormous gold star so bright Santana has to shield her eyes.

“I think she was kidding, Gollum,” Santana laughs, spreading out her towel alongside Quinn before shimmying out of her cutoffs and pulling the hem of her loose v-neck tee swiftly over her head. Her barely-there bikini is stark white against dark caramel skin and she knows she looks killer in it, especially after a summer of lazy beach days at her grandparent’s summer home on the Cape. When she turns back to settle on the towel, she catches Brittany frozen in the middle of pouring sunscreen, her mouth slightly agape and the white lotion pooling rapidly in her open palm. “I think you’ve got enough there, Britt,” Santana teases, snapping Brittany out of the trance.

“Um. Right. Can never be too careful with sun protection, they say,” she fumbles, finally looking away and out across the water, swallowing thickly.

Quinn’s knowing cackle echoes across the entire pool deck while Rachel just looks even more confused.

_____

“You’re not going to go in?” Brittany asks, incredulous.

“I’m not really the pool type,” Santana bristles, scrunching up her nose in disgust over her open book at the sight of so many of their teammates in the water. “Do you know how many people pee in that pool on a regular basis? It’s practically a cesspool. Gross.”

Brittany moves to stand so her shadow passes right across Santana’s face, blocking her sun.

“Do you mind?”

“Yes, actually I do,” Brittany counters, her tone playful but challenging. “We need one more for pool volleyball and Quinn claims you’re a ringer. So you’re going in.” It’s more a statement than a suggestion.

“Oh is that so? And who’s going to make me, huh?”

Brittany gazes down at her menacingly before nodding at someone Santana can’t see. “Now!” Brittany calls, moving quick as a whip to grab hold of both of Santana’s ankles while someone else sneaks up from behind to smack the book out of her hands and captures both wrists. Quinn. Before Santana has time to react and try to kick herself free, she’s in mid-air being carried closer and closer to the water.

“You can quit struggling,” Brittany grunts, holding fast. “We need that tenacity in the pool and I’d rather not have that gorgeous body of yours scraped up because you’re a stubborn stick-in-the-mud.”

“I am _not_ stubborn,” Santana huffs, her body finally going slack in concession and her lip protruding in a pout.

“On three, then,” Quinn laughs and in unison, they swing Santana forwards and backwards to gain enough momentum and release her on “THREE!”

Brittany’s laughing is akin to a symphony before she plummets into the water and submerges.


End file.
